Searching For Answers
by missy1mis
Summary: Talim has discovered that there is something dark that is going to happen to her. But why won't anyone tell her what it is and why doesn't she know herself...
1. Battling Ivy

A/N: This is a story I am re-writing from ages ago. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1- Battling Ivy

I watched as Ivy fell to the ground in pain with pleasure.

'Had enough?' I asked lightly.

'I won't tell you.' She replied angrily.

'Fine.' I shouted irritably.

I gripped my syi sarika tightly in one hand and my loka luha in the other. I could feel the blades weighing on me getting prepared for another battle.

Ivy moved slowly and I noticed that she had an expression of the deepest hatred on her face.

'You won't live.' She spat.

She pulled her valentine sword from the ground and stood up.

'Believ in yourself Talim.' I prepped myself quietly.

Suddenly Ivy jumped forward with her sword high in the air. I jumped back in shock but quickly recovered.

'You'll never win.' She taunted but that made me more determined.

I swiftly slid up beside her and hit her with the blunt end of my syi sanka. I didn't want to kill her as I still needed to get information. She fell back and let out a sigh.

'I'm not so easy, am I.' I sighed slowly. I was breathing heavily. I hope she gives up soon, I thought desperately

She immediately jumped up again and kicked me back. I was badly bruised now. I tumbled and lost control. Before I knew it, Ivy was standing over me.

I rolled out of the way quickly and pushed her. She didn't look like she was giving up anytime soon.

I tried to hit her again but she blocked with her weapon. A smile started to flicker on her face.

'You'll never know.' She said laughing suddenly.

I was breathless and needed to move. I ran out of the small Indian hallway that we were in and I could immediately hear Ivy chasing after me.

I ran out into the daylight and jumped up on the building to catch my breath. Ivy stepped out a minute later and I did my best to hide myself in the small crack.

'I'll find you.' Ivy called as the blaring sun continued to blaze down on me. It felt like there was an eye watching me and I knew I'd eventually be found.

I lay on the ground but suddenly I noticed that ivy was near to where I was. I'll attack her, I thought cunningly.

'Here Talim, come here.' She called tantalizing me as she passed my corner.

I jumped out on her suddenly, surprising her. I moved as quickly as I could and dug one of my blades into her side. She keeled over in pain and I let out a gasp of horror. She was surely going to die now and I wouldn't be able get any information out of her.

As the blood came out of her side and mouth she laughed.

'I'm not tellin' you anythin'.' She laughed. 'You'll have to go to my father. Have fun.'

She burst out laughing and I could see she wasn't going to live. She let out one last laugh and fell flat.

I'd just lost my first lead.

A/N: Don't worry it's meant to be confusing. It'll all be explained in the next chapter. Don't expect the next chapter any time soon because I have big exams. (I'm in college)

Thanks to my friend devil/paul who I know will review this. (he'd better... joking)

Goodbye

Missy1mis


	2. Friend

* * *

A/N: I decided to update since it's the mid-term and my exams are over for two weeks. I will update in a short while after this (about two- three weeks if I can). Sorry for the long waiting periods. I'm a busy girl!

Thanks:

PaulC- I knew you'd review the last chapter. I hope you like this one (you'd better)!

DiD- Thanks for the review. You''l have to see about the battle with Yungsung. I mightn't have one at all. Remember that this does have a storyline too!

Veronica The Mischievous- Thanks for the review. I've been meaning to read some of your stuff but I haven't had time so far. I'll try to do it soon!

Schmalstieg- Thanks for the review. I love reviews so much!

Chapter 2- Friend

* * *

I sat up slowly clutching my side. I looked down to see a giant bruise where Ivy had hit me.

Stupid bitch, I thought miserably.

I threw the sheets of the bed off me and stood up, continuing to hold my side.

'You're up late.' I heard a female voice say from the other side of the room.

I looked up to see a familiar Caucasian face.

'Hey Estelle.' I said to my friend, as I looked at her beautiful brown hair, which hung down to her shoulders. I was so envious of her, as she looked perfect. Her eyes were blue like the oceon and her make-up was always put on flawlessly. I wish I had her looks.

'Are you okay?' She asked looking directly into my eyes.

'Yeah, I guess,' I sighed, sitting back down on the comfy bed.

'So you're still pissed off that you can't find Ivy's dad then.' She muttered.

'Well wouldn't you be.' I let out angrily. 'I mean it took me so long to find her!'

'How can you find him, then?' my friend asked, trying not to anger me.

'I dunno!' I sighed hopelessly. I still didn't know what I was searching for. All I knew was that the winds had told me that I was going to face a great danger and that I should meet Ivy in India.

'I think we should get going soon anyway.' Estelle sighed. Her words started to blur together and I couldn't hear what she said next.

* * *

'_Cervantes is in London.' Ivy said, as she lay on the ground. Go to him if you still want info.'_

'_What.' I yelled. I looked around at the strange surroundings. The place was covered in blood and looked unfamiliar. 'Where am I.'_

'_I realised I was being used.' Ivy sighed. 'You'll find out.'_

* * *

I got up with a start and could hear Estelle screaming. I was lying on the floor and had obviously been knocked unconscious.

'Estelle, I'm okay.' I shouted over her screams, as I got to my feet.

'What happened?' she asked frantically, as I rubbed dust off my sweater.

'I think I got a vision.' I started, as I started to walk towards the door.

'What about?'

'Nothing, you wouldn't understand!' I muttered, as I walked out through the door.

'Where are you going.' She called.

'London.' I replied with a grin.

A/N: If that chapter wasn't good, don't blame me. I've got a lot on my mind. I'll have the next chapter up soon enough. I'm sorry if these chapters are short, they will eventually get longer. Well I have nothing left to say except see ya.


End file.
